The New Avatar: Maratia
by Pixie of the Forest
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP. What if the Avatar's spirit was split? What if Aang's twin was shipped to the fire nation? Sorry, this does not follow the original Avatar plot line. Courtesy of my little sister. sending out cyber hugs. I do not own avatar and never will
1. The New Avatar

My little sister absolutely luuuvs Avatar. She wrote this.

Please Review. No flames please.

What if Aang had a twin that nobody knew about.

Intro

The Maratia was a valuable creature. They were master to all four elements along with the minor elements such as sand bending and metal bending. Her friends called her Mara. Her enemies called her the powerful beast. From the day she was born she knew that her twin brother would be the avatar. She had to keep her identity a secret or else horrible thing were bound to happen. The monks at the southern air temple knew what was at stake and they shipped her off to the fire nation's royal palace where they took care of her and treated her like royalty. They still didn't know that she was the twin of the avatar.

Chapter one

I was just a baby on the outside but very powerful on the inside. Although I didn't always know it, I was the Maratia. Keeping this secret was hard though because everyone knew that you were different. They knew something was wrong. But the truth is, I didn't know what was wrong either. I had been getting very sick lately, like there was a part missing, like something was gone.

This went on for twelve years. Then one day when I was walking down one of the fire nation roads with beautiful panda lilies and swaying oak trees with the gorgeous bright red buildings next to me, I froze. I couldn't move, not at all. Then, everything went black. I had blackouts often. That's when I could imagine this face, an air nomad with the bald head and sky blue arrow standing in front of me. He looked familiar, almost as if I had met him somewhere.

The next thing I know I felt… warm… inside. Suddenly I was able to move, but this time I was standing up on a platform, almost as if I was displayed along the roads of the fire nation. I looked down at the platform. There was a stone with the words written into it:

This girl was frozen here for one hundred years. A good friend to fire lord Zozin, and also a good friend to the royal family. She never lived to see her friends until their deaths. May she rest in peace.

I looked up. The courtyard with the trees and flowers now looked… bare… and dull. What had happened? Where did all of my friends go? How long, again, was I "frozen"? I stepped off of the platform and all of the people of the fire nation stared and gasped. They were looking at my arm. So, I did too. There was a tattoo that had a dragon head on my palm went straight down and spiraled around my arm. What did this mean? Was I possessed with some kind of spirit?

That was when I ran down to the royal palace and knocked on the door. I said to the guards, " My name is Mara, and I wish to speak to fire lord Zozin." All they did was laugh. Then they grabbed my arms and dragged me. But I didn't know where they were dragging me. I was angry. There was no way the guards of my own home were going to throw me in jail. Instead of taking me to jail, however, they took me to the new fire lord. "Where is fire lord Zozin? Who are you and what you done with my friends?" I yelled. All he did was chuckle. It was a very evil chuckle like he was born with a bad heart, like he had evil inside of him and out.

"Fire lord Zozin died almost a hundred years ago. I am fire lord Ozai. Your friends died. I did not do anything to them. Now you will treat me with respect and I will return it to you. If you put one foot out of line, one slip up then I will not hesitate to bring you down. Are we clear?" he glared at me. That was the most horrible speech I had gotten in a long time, but all I did was nod. There was nothing I could do now. "You will be shown to your room now," he said.

The guards grabbed onto my shoulders but this time they held on tighter because I was trying to fight them, but two grown men against a twelve-year old girl wasn't a fair match. Then we walked through the halls that I had walked through one hundred years ago.

As they were taking me to my "room," I saw a girl. I could tell she was older than me. She had the most frightening glare there could ever be on a person. She was wearing a fire nation princess outfit. It looked like the one I used to wear! Then I remembered that I had ripped mine on the spine in the back. So, as we were walking passed her I looked back, there was the rip. That was my uniform! What in the world was she doing with it?

Then we came to my room. They opened up the huge doors that were imprinted with leaves and beads. It was one of the most amazing patterns I had ever seen in my one hundred and twelve years. Then they tossed me in. I thought it was going to be a prison cell but I guess not. There was a beautiful bed with curtains surrounding it the color of red pink and orange.

Then to the left of the bed was a dresser full of brand new fire nation princess outfits. But what caught my eye the most was a letter sitting on the bed. The guards left the room. I was alone. I walked over to the letter and opened it. There was a bandage and a note inside. I read the note. It said:

Dear Mara,

I have known you would be here right now for some time. I told them to give you this letter when you returned. I figured that I would be the right person to tell you. You are not from the fire nation. You are from the southern air temple. We never wanted you to know that you had a twin brother but he is what caused you to freeze. He had frozen himself to save his air bison and his life.

He will travel the world mastering all four kinds of bending. You may travel the world too if you wish, but when you do you must wear this bandage around your arm and cover your tattoo. It will keep your identity as the Maratia safe.

Yours truly,

Monk Giatso

That was when I knew my destiny. That was when I would be able to fulfill my destiny as the Maratia. I took the bandage and wrapped it around my arm. I changed out of my old clothes and wore a new princess outfit. This one was much better than the old one I wore. It was the same as my old one but this one was shinier and much silkier. Now I was ready to find the avatar, in other words, my twin brother.


	2. Brother Meets Sister

Chapter two

As I was walking through the corridors of the fire nation palace I ran into that girl I saw when I was taken to my room. "Hello," she said in a medium-pitched and scratchy voice. "My name is Azula. May I ask what is yours?"

"Mara," I said. "You must be the fire nation's princess. I can tell by my cloth… or your clothes."

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. Um… may I ask what you are doing here?"

"Well, I don't really know. Actually I was just leaving."

"Why so soon? If we are gong to be living in the same palace we might as well get to know each other. Come with me.'

"No thanks. I really should get going."

Azula gasped. "You did NOT just say no to me! No one says no to me! I command you to come with me!"

"No." I started to walk away, but then I heard something. It was like lightning and fire mixed together. Then I turned around. I saw the light reflecting off the bright red walls. She shot lighting at me. It was so fast I didn't know what to do. Something came over me like I knew what to do. (Which I actually didn't) I pointed my middle and index finger at the lighting and then I felt the energy flowing through my arm sown to my stomach and out the other arm, directly back at Azula.

When it hit her she went flying back down the hall. There was a big explosion when she hit the ground.

"How did… how did you do that?" she asked painfully feeling defeated.

"I … I… don't know," I stuttered. Then I ran away. I didn't know where I was running I just ran. What was wrong with me? Was it some sort of Maratia power thing? I finally found the door to the exit and I left.

Meanwhile Azula told her father, Fire Lord Ozai, what had happened. That was the last day of my real freedom. I started to travel the world looking for my twin brother but nothing I found would give me the answer to where he was.

It had been half a year since I was living at the fire nation palace but it all seamed to be a blur in my head. I couldn't imagine what all of my friends looked like. I didn't know what to do. Everything in my life was lost… until I met prince Zuko.

He had also been looking for the avatar at first but then he joined him. I knew that if I found him, I found the avatar, and my destiny would be revealed. I heard someone say that they were staying at the western air temple. I ran as fast as I could. I used my Maratia powers to run as fast as the wind. I heard that my twin brother could do that too. I ran, ran, and ran, until I reached the western air temple.

I started looking around until I found them. I had to hide from them in order to keep my identity secret. I started spying on them. I felt a feeling inside like that hole inside me was gone and now I found the missing piece. I think he felt it too, because he started looking around. I hid behind a pillar. Somehow he found me. I guess those huge broken down pillars don't really work.

I looked at him. Other than his bald head he looked exactly like me. We started walking in circles, not saying anything, just … looking. Then he said, "Who are you?"

"I am … Mara… the Maratia," I stuttered. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know who I am because you're obviously from the fire nation," he shouted these words. Then he started running towards a courtyard with shattered bricks and broken pillars. Where was he going? I thought.

The next thing I know he comes back with a few friends. One of them was actually kind of… cute. I had no idea who he was though. He had a scar along his eye, almost as if he had been burned.

"What are you all doing? Maybe I'm from the fire nation, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person," I said. I was frightened and started to back away.

"We don't care who you are. Come on Aang lets just attack her and get it over with," said a boy with a ponytail. He was wearing one of those water tribe uniforms. He looked like a brave warrior who had had lots of training in the year's past.

"I don't think violence is the answer, Sokka. Maybe we should negotiate," said my brother. He seemed like a smart kid, only not really powerful. Well, he was probably a lot more powerful than me because he had lots of training, and I had only a little bit.

"Not this time. This is the real world and fire benders are not welcome where we come from, especially in this war going on," said… Sokka, I think his name was.

"War, what war?" I said confused. Then everyone looked at me with this look on their face like, what are you… stupid? Then a girl with long brunette hair, similar to mine started talking.

"The war that's been going on for the past one hundred years," she snapped. "Why else would we not welcome fire benders?"

"Well, he's a fire bender," I said looking at the boy with the scar. Then he talked to me in the sweetest voice I had ever heard.

"Wait a minute. It's Mara right?"

"Ya… I mean yes."

He started to walk around he like he was investigating me. Then he said, "I know who you are. You're the Maratia who had been frozen for a hundred years! Where did you come from?"

The arrow kid gasped. "Hang on! You were frozen in ice for a hundred years, too?"

"Um, well, not exactly in ice, but I was frozen. It was like a hundred years ago when fire lord Zozin was my fake father. He took care of me. Then, one day, when I was walking down one of the fire nation roads. I started to think about how part of me was missing. Then … I felt funny and I just froze. The next thing I knew, I was waking up and I was on display in the middle of the courtyard. It was strange really. It was like it was happening to my twin brother at the same time."

"No way," said the ponytail guy.

Then another girl cut in. She was short and stubby but vey muscular. She had to have been an earth bender. She said, "Are you trying to say that you're Aang's twin sister?"

"I don't really know. I think he is but I'm not really sure, but he's the only family I've got left. I can't live without him anymore," I started to cry. It was true. I had nowhere else to go. What was I supposed to do?

He started to cry too. Tears running down his face he shouted, "No! I don't believe you! You're lying! Just like any other Fire Nation citizen!"

Then he took what looked like a giant stick and waved it my way. Then I put my hands forward into a streamline to stop it. Now was the time to show off everything I had learned in the past year. Then everyone started to jump in. they all started to attack. I couldn't take them all so after a ton of blasting and fighting, I fell down onto my knees and dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Where did you learn to do fire bending," asked the girl with my hair.

"The same way um I think Aang did," I said still on the ground. "Now, since he doesn't believe me, we will fight one on one, brother to sister."


	3. The Second Team Avatar

Chapter three

Everyone had backed off. He and I were glaring at each other. I still don't think he knows I'm nothing but a fire bender. Well, then he's in for a big surprise. First I was going to show him earth bending. I struck the forms of a professional earth bender and the next thing he knew he was half way under ground.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" he shouted surprised.

"Lets just say I've had a little practice," I smirked.

He shoved the rock back down and popped up and was ready to strike at me again. He ran towards me and started shooting fireballs at me, but with my incredible powers. I didn't need to block him. I just put my hand up and they bounced right off and disintegrated in thin air. He looked at me with a scared look on his face. Now it was my turn. This time I showed him water bending. The girl with brown hair had a canteen of water hanging by her waist. I pulled the water out of it with a perfect form. I surrounded Aang with a bubble of ice. No way was he going to get out of that.

I then heard a rumbling noise. He exploded it! How did he do that? Then his eyes were glowing, so were his tattoos. My bandage fell off. Everyone gasped. Then, my tattoo started glowing too, which I guess my eyes were glowing too. We both started to float. Then we started using all kinds of bending at one another. Then I knew that I could blood bend. I learned it from an old woman who owned an inn in the fire nation. She grew up in the southern water tribe.

Blood bending was one of the most powerful things a water bender could use but regular water benders could only use it during the full moon, but with my power you could use it anywhere at any time. My form had to be perfect. I used it on Aang. I could control every muscle and every vein in his body… I controlled him.

When I used blood bending the scarred boy knew what was happening, so did the water tribe girl. However, when she uses it on me it is useless because I know how to fight it. She whispered to the boy, "Is she… blood bending?"

"I think she is. Who is this girl anyway?" he snickered. The girl just shrugged.

I slammed him into the ground thinking that would finish him, but he got right back up and started to fight again. He made the rocks beneath me reach up and pull me to the ground, but before I hit the ground I removed the rocks from my feet. I was safe. He… gave up.

His eyes and tattoos stopped glowing, as did mine. "You're too powerful. How can you do all sorts of bending?" he asked, holding his side.

"I'm the Maratia. I'm you're twin sister. Now that you are defeated, I think you owe me an apology."

"I'm sorry for doubting you. I kind of over reacted about the whole sister thing."

"So, are we friends."

"Well, considering you're my sister, I think we can be best friends."

"Cool!" We hugged and looked at the crowd who watched the whole thing.

"Hi, I'm Katara," said the girl with the long hair.

"I'm Sokka, and this is my dad and some of his friends. Oh, and by the way this is my girlfriend Suki. So, don't take your chances with me," said Sokka. I actually thought he was kind of funny.

"Hey, I'm Toph," said the small, buff girl.

"I'm Zuko," said the boy with the scar.

"Wait, you're Zuko?" I asked.

"Ya. Um… so uh… would you like to hang out or somethin' sometime?" he kind of stuttered but I was flattered.

"Tell you what. I'll stay with you guys for a while and we'll see what happens," I snickered.

Everyone was watching. How was I supposed to say, "Yes" without it being awkward?

"Cool," he said.

"Now I welcome you a new member to team avatar. Mara the Maratia," said Sokka.


	4. Azula Attacks

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter four

So now, there was a new member to team avatar! Me! This time, I wanted to start all over. I wanted to create a new life when I joined these people. "Hey," said Zuko.

"Hey, listen, about what you said earlier. I'd love to hang out with you sometime, of course we'll practically be living with each other, but I'd like to spend some time alone with you," saying yes was just perfect for me. I loved it.

Ever since I had heard about Zuko, I had dreamed of meeting him and battling him. I wanted to see how powerful he was. "So… I was thinking. Maybe you wanted to battle me in an Agne Cai," I said, hopefully.

"We'll see about that. I might, but we will go right back to being friends after we pretend to be enemies," he talked to me in the sweetest voice ever. He winked at me. I nodded.

I had a "pit"-type feeling in my stomach. I sighed and walked away… boy the end of that conversation was awkward. By the end of the day Zuko lit a fire and we ate some type of fruit that Aang and I found across the temple. Then everybody got out a sleeping bag… except for me, and went to sleep. So, I laid on the cold ground and shut my eyes.

After I fell asleep for, I don't even know how many, hours, I heard something… Suddenly, a bomb came up out of the canyon and landed next to Aang. I got up. As did he, and he took his staff (I learned what that big stick was called) and knocked it back… Then it blew up. The wind blew my bandage off the cliff. My arm was easily exposed. So much for my identity now.

The next thing I knew tons of bombs flew up out of the canyon and exploded. The ceiling started to cave in… Katara (the girl with the brown hair) was right underneath it. While I was standing there watching it, Zuko came and pushed her out of the way, landing on top of her.

A cloud of jealousy flew over my head. Seeing them lay there was horrible…

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm saving your life!" Said Zuko.

"Well I'm safe so, you can get off me now!" She escaped out of his arms and ran towards Appa, Aang's air bison.

"I'll take that as a thank you." he said. I ran over to him and helped him up. Everyone was trying to get Appa into the cave so that they would be safe from the falling temple. Appa hated tunnels so that was no use then a ton of giant Fire Nation war blimps flew up out of the canyon. Azula was standing on top of one of them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She snickered. "If it isn't my baby brother Zu-Zu. I've missed you for these past few months! How 'bout a family reunion?"

"Tee hee! Zu-Zu." Katara and I giggled.

He turned around and shook his head. Then he looked back at Azula. "Guys! Come on!" Aang shouted sitting on top of Appa. Katara and I ran towards him. I turned around.

"Zuko, come on! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Go ahead without me! This is a rematch I've been waiting for," Zuko said, pretty confident.

Rocks were about to hit me so I had no choice but to continue.

"Toph, make a shield around Appa so that we can get out of here!" Aang said.

"Are you kidding? There's no way we can FLY out of here!" Toph shouted. There's not even enough room on Appa to hold all of us! How about Hakota and his friends go through the tunnel and escape, we'll fly out of here!"

Katara and Sokka said a goodbye to their dad and we all jumped up on Appa and flew out.

Meanwhile, Azula and Zuko glared at each other. Then, Zuko charged and jumped on top of the blimp with Azula, lightning and fire shooting everywhere. It was hard to see what was happening through all the clouds. But the next thing I knew, I saw a speck falling, falling, falling, towards the ground until it was impossible to see. I started to cry. Zuko had fallen off of the blimp!

I dug my head into Aang's shoulder and cried. Then another blimp flew up next to us. Zuko was standing on top of it! Then the attacks started again, almost the same thing again. This time they both fell off! But Aang was good enough to steer Appa to go catch Zuko. He grabbed my hand in mid-air and landed on the saddle.

Azula kept falling. "She's… not gonna make it," said Zuko. Then Azula shot lightning out of her feet and caught the cliff on the side of her. She stopped and watched us in the distance. "…Of course she did," Zuko grumbled.

We flew off into the distance not knowing what would happen next.


	5. Heart to Heart

Chapter Five

I thought about Azula and how I redirected her lightning. How come Zuko didn't do anything like that? He told me he could. I guess she didn't use the same technique on him as she did on me.

"Zuko," I mumbled.

"Ya?" he said, tired.

"How come you and your sister hate each other so much? Why couldn't you get along?"

"Well that's not really a conversation I want to have right now. Maybe later. … Why do you ask?"

"We…Well I was just wondering that since you and your sister lived together that you would always get along. Why didn't you?"

"I said later, Mara."

"Well, I was thinking that if you didn't ever see your sister that you would like her when you finally did. Or at least, that's what happened to Aang and me."

"Well I'm not Aang now am I?"

"I guess not." I sighed.

That was the end of talking for a very long time until, finally, Sokka shouted, "What happened to all of the food?!!!!!!!! I could have sworn I saw some fruit here 20 minutes ago!!!!"

"Sorry, Sokka, you know you're not the only one now with a HUGE appetite," I smiled.

"There it is!" Aang screamed.

"There's what?" I asked confused.

"The spot we'll be staying until the final attack," Zuko whispered.

"Why do you seem like that's a bad thing?"

"Well, I'm just a little nervous for all of us. Zozin's comet is coming and it will give my father all of the power in the world. We tried to defeat him during the eclipse but we waited too long, and missed it. I had a chance to kill him but I couldn't. I told him that it wasn't my destiny to kill him so I left, feeling like I let everyone down. Then I joined team Avatar."

"But, won't you be powerful, too?"

"Not as powerful as him." Zuko sighed, looking off into the distance.

Appa flew down to the ground he landed with a thud. Katara ran over and comforted him. We all jumped off of Appa and started setting up our things. And of course what did Sokka say first? "I'm gonna go look for some food. Scream if anyone needs my help."

"I'm thinking that you're the one who always ends up needing our help," Katara giggled. We all laughed. Aang walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down. He sighed, crossed his legs and started meditating. He only meditated when something was bothering him. I learned that in the few days I was with him. So, I walked over and tried to tap on his shoulder, but hesitated. He didn't like to be bothered when meditating. So I lowered my head and sat down next to him. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see me. I just sat there and worried.

A hand came down on my shoulder. I looked up. Zuko was standing behind me. He tilted his head like he was telling me to come with him. So, I got up and followed him into the trees, where we would be alone. "You know that conversation we had earlier that I didn't wanna have?" he asked me with the sweetest tone. I was speechless. All I did was nod. "Well, about that, ever since I was little, I was jealous of Azula."

"You? Jealous?" I asked surprised. "But you had everything that you could ever want! Why would you leave?"

"Well first of all I didn't have everything I wanted and second of all I didn't leave… I was banned from the fire nation. I spoke out of turnduring an important war meeting without turn. My father challenged me to an Agne Cai and burned my face off!" A tear rolled down his cheek. "All I wanted was his approval of me, his love. But I never got it. Azula was the spoiled child, and once when I was little the only person who liked me was my mother and she disappeared."

"I'm so, sorry," I said looking into his eyes. "You know. I might be able to heal that scar. With my power, there's no telling what it'll do."

"You would do that for me?"

"Ya! Absolutely! Just to let you know, though, Katara's had the power to heal it all along. She just didn't know it."

"Right… She told me," he mumbled lowering his head.

"Um… ok… well here's how I'll do it… your skin has blood in it right?"

He just looked at me and stared, confused.

"Well… anyway, I could blood bend the blood from your healthy skin to the injured skin, healing it. But it'll be a little tricky."

"Well, then lets give it a shot shall we?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there speedy, I know that you're eager to get rid of that scar, but…"

"But… What?"

"But it'll take a lot of my power away. I don't know how much but it isn't like regular blood bending, Zuko. This is VERY complex. I'm not ready to try it just yet."

Zuko lowered his head and sighed, "I understand."

"But, Zuko." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I will fix it someday, just… not today."

He looked back down at me and walked away. _What have I done? _I thought. I really liked him. More than normal… but… I may have just ruined everything. I had to heal his scar the next day or he'll never like me again. But how much power would it take away from me? Would I be able to fight the fire lord and win? What would happen to Aang? These questions grumbled in my head through a long, sleepless, night.


End file.
